SasuSaku: Forever Love
by sakuraxsasuke2012
Summary: This is my second SasuSaku story, so please don't be rude in the reviews. I'm no good at summaries, so you'll just have to read if you want to find out what this story is about. Sasuke gets hurt alot but there are no character deaths.
1. New Friends

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 1: New Friends_

6 year-old Sakura Haruno skipped happily as she headed towards the Ninja Academy. Thanks to her new friend, Ino Yamanaka, she had learned to ignore the mean comments that people gave her about her wide forehead. She stopped skipping and carefull adjusted the red ribbon that Ino had given her the day that they had become friends.

As she was adjusting the ribbon, something caught her eye...or _someone_. She took a better look and saw a boy that looked about her age sitting beneath the cherry trees reading. Sakura hesitated and slowly walked up to him.

"Hi..." she said uncertainly. The boy slowly looked up and Sakura saw his face. He was fair-skinnned, and he had onyx eyes that matched his spiky, black hair. She smiled timidly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." she said, holding out her hand. "What's your name?" the boy took her hand and shook it, looking at her face. She had short, pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura gasped and giggled. Sasuke looked at her, confused. "What?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't another fangirl. She didn't _seem_ like one, but he couldn't be sure.

"So _you're_ the boy that all the girls are talking about." she bent down and poked his forehead. "You're not _that_ cute. You look too serious to me." she giggled and stood up straight.

"Hey!" Sasuke said, rubbing his forehead and standing up. Sakura ignored the comment and smiled.

"All those other girls are wierd to me." she giggled. "They're all obsessed with you." she did a little imitation and Sasuke laughed. He liked this girl. Suddenly, Sakura gasped as she realized what time it was.

"Shoot! We're gonna be late!" she said, and started to run away. She stopped suddenly and turned around, holding out her hand. "You coming?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke walked up to her and took her outstretched hand. They both took off running towards the Ninja Academy.

They were both happy when they found out that they were in the same class. "Let's sit together." Sakura suggested and they went towards to open seats in the back of the classroom. All the girls were angry when they saw Sakura and Sasuke walk into the classroom holding hands.

Iruka-sensei came in and began to teach the class about cloning jutsus. Sakura and Sasuke both had good chakra control and got the hang of it easily. Eveutally class ended and they both went outside.

"So does this mean we're friends?" Sasuke asked as they were walking home. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Friends." she said, as they arrived in front of her house. "You can come in if you want." she smiled as Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Okay..." he said, a little nervous. Sakura grabbed his hand, surprising him, and led him inside. She watched him as he looked around. He looked back at her and smiled. "Nice place."

"Thanks!" Sakura said, smiling. "Wanna go to my room?" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Sakura led him to her room and they both started playing games. After a couple of hours, Sasuke realized the time.

"It's getting late. I gotta go." he said, standing up.

Sakura smiled and stood up with him. "I walk you to the door." she said, and they left the room. They went outside and Sasuke turned around.

"See you tomorrow." Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." she hugged him, and watched as he walked away. "Good-bye! See you tomorrow!"

Sasuke turned around and waved. Slowly, he made his way back home...Only to meet disaster.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	2. Comforting Arms

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 2: Comforting Arms_

Sasuke quietly walked through the streets, realizing that it was quiet...too quiet. Sasuke notices that all the lights are out in the whole block, but it was not time to go to sleep. Sasuke started walking faster, knowing that something was wrong.

He started sprinting and stopped suddenly, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He took a closer look and saw that it was the body of his grandmother, dead on the ground.

Sasuke backed away, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked around, seeing the bodies of his family members everywhere. Turning around, he began running towards his house. He arrives at his house and goes inside, shouting, "Mother! Father!"

There is no answer. Sasuke jumps, hearing a crash come from another room. He slowly walks to the door and opens it, looking around. Suddenly, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi walks out of the shadows in his Anbu outfit. Sasuke looks down and see his parents, dead on the ground. Tears start flowing from his eyes.

"What are you doing, brother?" Sasuke asked. Itachi stepped forward.

"Foolish brother." he said and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, a stage of the Sharingan that placed Sasuke in a realm of torture. Sasuke screamed in pain and clutched his head, trying to get rid of the image of his family being killed.

Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

"Why?" he asked, looking up at the dead faces of his parents. Itachi watched as Sasuke slowly rose to his feet.

"To see how powerful I am." he replied. Sasuke, angered by his brother's actions, ran towards Itachi, only to be punched in the stomach.

Sasuke back away towards the door. "I'm scared!" he turned and ran out of the room and out the front door, tears streaming down his face.

"No!" he said, running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Don't kill me!"

_To Sakura..._

"Mother, I'm going to go on a walk. I won't go far." Sakura said, opening the door. Sakura's mother turned around from doing dishes and smiled.

"Alright, but be careful." she said, as Sakura opened the door. Sakura looked at her over her shoulder and nodded. She walked outside and shut the door behind her.

Sakura walked slowly down the streets. She stopped suddenly. 'Was that...shouting?' she wondered. She listened and after a few seconds, she heard something.

"_Don't kill me!_"

Sakura gasped. The voice sounded familiar.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, running towards the shouting. After a few minutes, she arrived in the streets of the Uchiha Compound, seeing bodies all over the ground.

She looked around and suddenly, she saw a flash of movement. She crouched behind a building watching as Sasuke stopped.

Itachi had appeared in front of him. "Foolish brother. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." and with that, he disappeared.

Sakura watched as Sasuke looked at the spot where he had last seen his brother. He collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Sakura slowly came out of her hiding place, and walked towards Sasuke. She knelt beside him and gently placed a hand on his back.

Sasuke gasped and sat up quickly, thinking that his brother had come back. Instead, he saw pink hair and green eyes. Tears streamed down his face and Sakura wiped them away. She held out her hand.

"If you come with me, I won't let you be alone." she said quietly. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and she stood up, pulling him with her. "Don't worry. We don't have to walk far." she said as they walked through the streets.

Sasuke didn't respond. He was still crying, and tightly holding Sakura's hand. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in front of Sakura's house.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, gently tugging his hand and leading him inside. She led him to the couch and he sat down. "Stay right here, okay? I'm going to tell my mother." Sasuke looked up at her with vacant eyes and he slowly nodded.

Sakura ran into the kitchen. "Mother! Sasuke-kun's clan was killed!" she said, and her mother turned around quickly.

"_What?!_ Where is Sasuke?" she exclaimed, taking off her apron and walking towards Sakura.

"He's on the couch." Sakura replied, leading her mother to Sasuke. Sakura looked at him sadly and her mother gently picked Sasuke up and rubbed his back. He clung to her, realizing how similar she was to his mother.

Sakura's mother put Sasuke on the couch. "You're welcome to stay here if you want." she said gently. Sasuke nodded and she walked back to the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder. "Sakura, take care of him while I get him something warm to drink."

Sakura nodded and sat next to Sasuke. She pulled him onto her lap and let him rest his head against her shoulder. He clung to her tightly, crying into her shoulder and soaking her shirt. Sakura hugged him to her.

"Everything is going to be okay." she said softly, stroking Sasuke's hair. He looked up at her with big, tear filled eyes.

"H-How? I don't have a family anymore." he replied. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"That's not true. Me and my mother. We're your family now." Sakura smiled and before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura's mother came into the room with a cup of warm tea for Sasuke.

"I got you some tea, Sasuke." she said, picking up the cup and holding it out to Sasuke. He hesitantly grabbed it.

"Th-Thank you..." he said, trying to manage a small smile, which failed miserably. He looked inside the cup and a single tear fell in make a small splash and ripples. Sakura's mother put a hand on his back and took the cup from him. She set it on the table.

"I'll leave it there." she said. Sakura's mother gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Sakura looked at her mother. "Mother, isn't Sasuke a part of our family now?" she asked. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Of course he is...but only if he wants to be." she looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded slowly.

Sakura gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. We'll always be with you." she said and hugged him.

* * *

_**Well, how did you all like it? Awwww! That's so sweet! 333 Chapter 3 coming soon! I really would like some ideas, some please put any ideas you have into your reviews. I'm looking forward to it. No idea is a bad idea. :3**_


	3. Sasuke's Lullaby

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 3: Sasuke's Lullaby_

Sakura looked at her mother as she got up and started to walk away.  
Sakura's mother smiled at Sasuke over her shoulder. "You can sleep in Sakura's room. I know that you don't want to be alone right now."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Th-Thank you..." his voice shook as he tried to say something else "I-I..." he trailed off and Sakura gently put her finger on his lips.

"It's okay. She understands." she said, smiling gently at him.

Sakura's mother turned and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sakura pulled Sasuke closer, realizing that he was about to start crying again. He closed his eyes and tears started to flow from his eyes.

She looked down at Sasuke, who still had his eyes closed as he cried. "Don't cry, Sasuke-kun. Everything's going to be alright." she said, her eyes watering. She pushed the tears away.

He looked up at her, his eyes still spilling tears. He buried his head into her shoulder. Sakura pulled him tighter against her, and just let him cry. They sat like for a few minutes, and eventually Sasuke gained control over his tears. He sighed softly into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura bent down and gently kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke yawned quietly and Sakura smiled.

"Tired?" she asked, gently pushing Sasuke away from her so she could see his face.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura gently stroked the dark bruises under his eyes. "Let's go to bed." she suggested. They both got off the couch and Sakura led Sasuke to her room.

Sakura went over to the curtains, and as she began to shut them, she saw a dark figure. Sakura looked closer and saw that it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

She watched as Itachi activated his Sharingan and suddenly she heard his voice in her mind.

"_Please take care of Sasuke for me._"

Sakura hesitated and then smiled, replying with her mind.

"_Of course, I will._"

She knew that Itachi heard her because he smiled sadly, and she saw tears begin to fall from his eyes.

He wiped his eyes absently.

"_Thank you..._"

Sakura knew the next thought wasn't meant for her. "_I'm sorry, Sasuke._"

He smiled at her one last time, and then he was gone.

Sakura closed the curtains and looked over at Sasuke. He was looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded, walked over to a rocking chair on the other side of the room, and sat down.

Sakura opened her arms and Sasuke walked over. Sakura gently pulled him onto her lap and started rocking with her foot.

Sasuke looked up at her asked, "How did you know?"

Sakura knew what he was talking about. "I was going on a walk and I heard you yell, '_Please don't kill me!_' so I followed your voice and I saw you running away from someone."

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memory. Sakura gently brushed the bangs out of his face. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He took a deep breathe and began to explain.

"After I walked home from your house, I saw the bodies of my family members laying on the ground." he said quietly. "I ran towards my house. I went inside and began looking for my parents."

Tears began to form in his eyes as he said what happened next, "I heard a crash in another room and i opened the door. My parents were dead on the floor and my brother was there, wearing his Anbu outfit."

He struggled not to cry and Sakura grabbed his hand. Sasuke went on.

"I asked him why and he said he did it to see how powerful he was. I ran at him and he punched me. I ran away and that's when I started shouting and you know what happened after that."

Sakura saw that Sasuke was still struggling not to cry. "It's okay to cry, Sasuke-kun." she said gently. "You don't have to hold it in anymore."

Sasuke's tears spilled over. Sakura gently picked him up, noticing that he was surprisingly light and carried him to the bed. She laid him on the bed and laid down next to him, pulling the covers over them.

Sakura pulled Sasuke against her so that his forehead lightly resting against her chest. He was shaking and Sakura gently rubbed his back.

She began to sing.

"_Nenneno nemunoki nemurinoki_

_Soutoyusuuta sonoedani..._"

Sasuke's shaking stopped and he relaxed against her, slowly opening his eyes.

"_Tooimukashino yonoshirabe_

_Nenneno nemunoki komoriuta..._"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke's eyes started to droop. He sighed softly and Sakura continued.

"_Usukurenaino hananosaku_

_Nemunokokagede futokiita..._"

Sasuke started fighting to stay awake and Sakura gently stroked the dark bruises under his eyes as she did before.

"_Chiisanasasayaki nemunokoe_

_Nenne nenneto utaateta..._"

Sasuke's eyes started to close and Sakura kissed his cheek before she continued.

"_Chiisanasasayaki nemunokoe_

_Nenne nenneto utaateta..._"

Sasuke's eyes closed as Sakura sang the last few lines of the song.

"_Furusatonoyono nemunokiwa_

_Kyoumoutaate irudeshoka?_

_Anohinoyoruno sasayakiwo_

_Nemunoki nennenoki komoriuta._"

Sakura smiled at the now sleeping Sasuke and stroked his closed eyelids, fingers just barely touching.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." she gently pressed her lips to his cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! And here's a link to the song!**

** watch?v=dVSAMBywFz0**


	4. Sasuke Gets Sick

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 4: Sasuke Gets Sick_

_**(A/N: Just so you all know, Sasuke gets hurt alot in this story. But there are no character deaths, okay?)**_

Sakura woke up early the next morning to see Sasuke's head laying on her chest. He was still sleeping and Sakura guessed that he somehow unconsciously moved his head onto her chest.

She smiled and gently stroked his hair. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly and, slowly, his eyes opened. He smiled sleepily at her.

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun. It's still too early." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke nodded and moved so that his head was buried in the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep, Sakura whispered, "I promise I'll keep you safe. Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke fell back asleep, as did Sakura a few minutes later.

A few hours later Sasuke and Sakura both woke up and went to the kitchen where Mrs. Haruno was making breakfast.

"Glad to see that you're doing better, Sasuke." she said, smiling. She placed two bowls on the table in front of them. "Eat up. You don't want to be late for the Ninja Academy."

Sasuke and Sakura soon finished breakfast and left for the Ninja Academy.

When they arrived, Sasuke was swarmed by fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun! We heard what happened!" "Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" "You can stay with me if you want!" the fangirls wouldn't leave him alone.

Sakura saw that Sasuke was in trouble. She shouted, "Hey! Just leave him alone! Can't you see that he's been through enough without you all making it worse?!" she saw that Sasuke was looking down at the ground sadly. She gently hugged him.

"How would you all feel if something bad happened to your family and a group of people started bothering you all about it?!" she shouted. She saw a couple of the fangirls look down guiltily. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Let's get to class, Sasuke-kun." she said, and they began walking. The fangirls didn't make a move to stop them. They just moved out of the way.

Sakura and Sasuke went inside the classroom and sat down.

"Don't worry about them, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "I don't think they'll bother you anymore."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Thanks."

Class started and Sakura and Sasuke teamed up to train. After class, they walked home together.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun, if you ever need to talk, I'll always be here for you. Okay?" she said, as they were walking home.

"I'll always remember that. Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

_A few weeks later..._

Sakura sat during class worrying about Sasuke. The flu had been going around and he had been sick for a couple days.

Sakura's mother had given Iruka-sensei a note asking that Sakura be given permission to leave early so that she could take care of Sasuke while her mother was at work.

'_Just 5 more minutes..._' Sakura thought, staring at the clock. The sensei noticed her worrying and let her go early.

Sakura raced towards her house, and arrived there within minutes. She went inside and took off her shoes, quietly walking to her room.

Sakura quietly opened the door and looked inside. Sasuke was sleeping.

'_He looks awful._' Sakura thought, walking inside and shutting the door behind her. His skin was paler than usual, his eyes had dark bruises under them, and he was shaking badly, as if he was cold.

Sakura went over and sat on the bed. Sasuke's eyes opened and she smiled. "You feeling okay?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura went to grab the medicine. She carefully poured the right amount into the cap.

"Can you sit up for me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and sat up. Sakura gave him the cap and he swallowed the medicine.

"That stuff tastes horrible." he said, laying back down. He shivered and Sakura smiled sadly.

"Cold?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and she carefully laid down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shivering form and pulled him tight against her.

Sasuke's shivering slowly stopped as he snuggled into Sakura's warmth. She shifted slightly and he felt her lips press against his forehead.

"Thanks." he said. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep. Sakura gently brushed his bangs out of his face, her fingers sliding softly across his smooth skin.

Sakura slowly fell into a light sleep. An hour, later she woke up to Sasuke saying her name.

Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke. He was awake and he looked like he was about to be sick. Sakura nodded and helped him quickly to the bathroom.

_Inside the bathroom..._

Sasuke was bent over the sink, the only thing he could reach in time to empty his stomach. Sakura was softly stroking his hair, keeping his bangs out of his face.

Sasuke whimpered and clutched the sink. Sakura carefully wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting lightly on his stomach.

"Shhh...It's okay, I've got you." she whispered over and over again. Eventually, Sasuke's stomach was empty and he was coughing. Exhausted, he fell towards the floor. Sakura quickly moved and caught him.

"Let's get you back into bed." she whispered, and slowly stood up, pulling Sasuke with her. He leaned against her as she led him to the bed.

Sakura helped Sasuke onto the bed, propping him up against the pillows. Sakura noticed that he had gotten a little vomit on his shirt and she went to the dresser and got him some pajamas. She went back to the bed and helped him change clothes.

Sakura climbed onto the bed and pulled his head onto her lap. "Get some sleep, Sasuke-kun." he shook his head.

"I've slept enough." he said stubbornly. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, you're sick. Your body needs to rest if you want to get better." she said, her voiced filled with authority.

Sasuke shook his head again. "No."

Sakura pulled him, so that his head was resting against his shoulder. She slowly started to rock him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke growled angrily. Sakura wasn't in the least bit worried.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she said. Sasuke noticed the worry in Sakura's voice and sighed.

"...Fine."

Sakura gently put Sasuke down on the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was still awake. Sakura was awake as well.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura smiled. "Why don't we try a different approach?" she asked.

He was open to suggestions, before arching an eyebrow as she shut the curtains and lit a scented candle. She went back to Sasuke and sat down next to him, supporting his body with her arms.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Look into my eyes." she said, softly and comfortingly. Sasuke gave her a confused look, but did as he was told.

"Now, just relax your body. Breathe in slowly through your nose and out through your mouth." Sasuke slowly took a deep breathe through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Sakura gently stroked his hair.

Sasuke felt his body getting heavier as he relaxed. Sakura's voice stayed quiet as she spoke.

"As the relaxation grows in your body...Your body will feel heavier and heavier, and you will feel more and more relaxed with every second that goes by." Sakura's words seemed to melt as she spoke, and Sasuke felt himself getting drowsy. His eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Keep your eyes open for a little longer, and keep them focused on mine, but let your consciousness drift away slowly. As you continue to relax your body, your eyes will feel heavier and heavier…" Sakura's voice was getting softer with every word she spoke.

"Now, I'm going to count down from five. When you hear me say "one" you will fall into a deep sleep. You will only wake up when I tell you to. Do you understand me?" she asked.

Sasuke wasn't aware he was speaking until he whispered, "Yes..." Sakura softly began counting down.

"_Five..._" she whispered, watching as Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes open and on hers.

"_Four..._" she gently began tracing the features of his face. She gently traced the curve of his eyebrow, trailing down his cheek.

"_Three..._" her fingers moved to his lips. The skin was so sensitive there. Sasuke shivered as Sakura softly traced the outline of his flawless lips, the join between the upper and the lower.

"_Two..._" Sakura gently stroked his face, slowly bending down.

Sakura lightly pressed her lips to his forehead. "_One._" she whispered, her lips moving softly against his skin.

Sasuke's eyes closed and he went limp in her arms, but not before he heard her whisper, "Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura smiled as she looked at his peaceful face. She would wake him up in a few hours. Sakura slowly got up and picked up a book. She walked across the room to the rocking chair and sat down. She began to read to pass the time.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a time skip 7 years later when Team 7 is formed. Just a heads up. Anyway stay tuned and I'm still open to ideas. What will Team 7's first mission be? No, seriously, I'm really asking. What will the first mission be? I want your opinions.**


	5. Team 7

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 5: Team 7_

After a few hours of reading, Sakura looked at the time. '_Time to wake up Sasuke-kun._' she thought, noticing that he wasn't pale anymore.

She went over to Sasuke and gently put her hand on his. "Sasuke-kun, it's time to wake up." she said quietly. She put her hand under his neck, lifting him slightly. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Wake up."

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked up at Sakura. He sat up, stretching.

"You're looking a lot better." Sakura remarked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I feel better." he replied. Sakura got off the bed and walked towards the door. She turned around.

"You coming?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and got off the bed. He went over to Sakura and she grabbed his hand.

They left her room and went out the front door. They took off running.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled.

"To tell my mother that you're better." she replied, laughing. Sasuke let go of her hand.

"I'll race you." he said and Sakura nodded, accepting the challenge. Sasuke smiled. "And...Thanks." he said.

Sakura hugged him and prepared to race. "Ready...Set...GO!" and they took off running.

_7 years later..._

Sasuke had changed a lot. He was quiet. Even around Sakura. He had moved back to his house a year after his family was killed and he hadn't spoken to Sakura much ever since. He trained for hours on end every day and was the number one rookie to graduate from the academy. Sasuke seemed to have forgotten his bonds with her.

Sakura realized this as she and Sasuke were walking to the Ninja Academy to be assigned a team.

'_Maybe it's because of what happened that night..Maybe he's trying to show that he's not who he used to be._' she thought. She looked at Sasuke. He was looking straight ahead, saying nothing.

"Sasuke-kun?" she dared to ask. He sighed and looked at her.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked down sadly. "Why...? Why are you so quiet? Even around me." she asked quietly. Sasuke didn't respond.

"What happened to us always being there for each other?" she asked, louder. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"That was 7 years ago. We were just kids saying stupid things. I've moved on. It's time you did the same." he said. He almost looked sad.

"I guess it was all a lie, huh?" Sakura asked, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke looked away.

"Hn."

Sakura's tears spilled over. Suddenly she took off running. She only looked back once to shout, "_I hate you!_"

Sasuke kept walking, watching as she sprinted away from him. Suddenly he staggered to a stop, realizing how much he had hurt her.

"Shit..." he said softly to himself. He took off running after Sakura, but he knew it was no use and he slowed down. He knew she wouldn't forgive him and he knew that he had just lost his first and only friend.

After a few minutes he arrived at the academy. He quickly composed his face and walked inside.

Sakura was already there. She didn't look at him, but started talking to Ino. Sasuke walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Sakura sighed and turned around. Her eyes were sad, but the sadness didn't touch her voice as she responded.

"We have nothing to talk about after what you said." Sasuke started to protest, but Sakura went on, cutting him off.

"You made it clear that you didn't want to be friends anymore. You told me to move on, so I did." and with that, she walked away, leaving Sasuke standing there shocked.

He was about to follow her and force her to listen to him when Iruka-sensei walked in to announce the assigned teams.

_A few minutes later..._  
**(A/N: Sorry! Too lazy to add details, so I'm skipping ahead to when Team 7 is announced.)**

"And finally Team 7." Iruka-sensei announced. "Uzumaki Naruto..."

The blonde looked up, paying attention to who his teammates would be. Iruka-sensei went on.

"Haruno Sakura..." Sakura looked down in disappointment. Naruto bolted up, shouting "Yes!" Iruka-sensei gave Naruto a hard look and he sat down, listening as the final member of Team 7 was announced.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked up. Iruka-sensei continued. "That is all. Tomorrow all of you will meet your new sensei and begin missions. Dismissed!"

Sasuke stood up. '_Shit..._' he thought. '_This is going to be awkward..._'

Sakura bolted up and, without a word, ran out of the room. Sasuke looked at the doors before leaving the room as well.

_To Sakura..._

Sakura arrived at her house and went to her room. She punched the wall.

"Damn you, Sasuke-kun." she said quietly. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I just wish that I had never loved him..." she said, before falling asleep.

_To Sasuke..._

Sasuke looked at the ceiling of his room, trying to get his mind off Sakura.

'_I hurt her badly._' he thought to himself. '_I lost my best friend today. Now what am I going to say to her? We start missions tomorrow._'

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Just before drifting off he said, "I wish I could take back what I said. I wish I had never loved her."

_The next day..._

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all met up at the Hokage office the next morning to meet their sensei and be assigned a mission.

"You sensei should be here soon." the Hokage said. There was a knock on the door. "There he is now. Come on in!"

The door opened to reveal a gray-haired man with a mask on his face covering on of his eyes and his mouth.

"Hello, so sorry I'm late. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you all." he said, though it was obvious he didn't mean it.

Naruto and Sakura fumed. "_You're two hours late!_" they shouted, already not liking their new sensei.

Kakashi just looked smug. "Why don't you all tell me about yourselves?" he asked.

Naruto went first. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage someday! I like ramen too!" he smiled hugely and Kakashi smile beneath his mask.

Sakura went next. "Sakura Haruno. Don't you forget it!" she said confidently. Kakashi arched the one eyebrow that was showing.

"Why do you expect me to remember it?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"Because I'm gonna be the best kunoichi you'll ever see!" she said determined. Kakashi smiled.

'_I already like this kid._' he thought.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn. "Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes, but no likes in particular. My goal is to become stronger and kill a certain someone." he said.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He had heard about the massacre. '_This kid is serious..._' he thought.

Naruto turned towards the Hokage. "So, old man." he said. "What's our mission?"

Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. The Hokage just looked annoyed.

"Don't call me that!" he said, angry.

"Sorry..." Naruto grumbled. The Hokage composed himself.

"Okay. Team 7's first mission will be..."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. So, we all just found out that they love each other. :( But they wish they didn't what will happen? What will their mission be? Will Sakura forgive Sasuke? Why am I asking all of you these questions? Stay tuned for chapter 6! Bye-bye!**


	6. Stranded

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 6: Stranded_

"Okay. Team 7's first mission will be..." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at him expectantly. Kakashi just looked bored.

"You will be delivering an important message to the Land of Waves." Naruto jumped up cheering. "I'm not finished!" the Hokage snapped.

'_Baka..._' Sasuke and Sakura both thought. The Hokage went on.

"You three will be going alone. Your sensei will not be accompanying you." he said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked before Naruto could start anything. Kakashi answered.

"This mission is important, but it is also to test your bonds with each other." Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

'_Go figure..._' they both thought. They looked at each other, both realizing that it was going to be extremely awkward between them for some time.

"You all leave in one hour. I suggest you take this time to get ready." the Hokage said, obviously dismissing them.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all left the room. Kakashi stayed behind, carefully watching the Hokage.

"You sure they'll be okay?" he asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Sakura's smart and resourceful, Sasuke's the number one rookie to graduate, and Naruto...I don't know." he replied. He waved his hand towards the door, asking Kakashi to leave.

Kakashi left.

_1 hour later..._  
**(A/N: once again, I'm too lazy to add details.)**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all got on the ship and they sailed off towards the Land of Waves.

"When are we going to be there?" Naruto asked, obviously bored. It had been 2 hours, but they were still a long way off.

"I don't know..." Sakura replied, distracted. She was looking ahead at something that slowly got bigger as the ship moved towards it.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, noticing her odd behavior.

She shook her head. "I don't know...Look ahead. Do you see it?" she asked. Sasuke looked and saw what she was talking about. Naruto looked as well.

"Shit..." he said. "This won't end well."

Sakura suddenly ran towards the ship's captain. "Look out!" she screamed. There was a sharp maze of jagged rocks protruding from the water and the ship was headed right towards them.

But it was too late. The ship hit the rocks hard throwing everyone off the ship.

Sakura quickly looked around for land and she saw an island.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! There's an island over there!" she shouted. They all began swimming towards it.

Suddenly, the waves started to get bigger and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all thrown around and were swept away from each other.

Sakura tried her best to stay with them, but it was no use.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. She heard them respond, but their voices were hard to hear because they were getting farther away from her.

Sakura got closer to the island, but she was getting tired. She tried her best to keep going until she got to shallow water. She finally reached the sandy shore of an island and let herself succumb to the darkness.

_To Sasuke..._

Sasuke had gotten caught in the maze of jagged rocks and was being thrown against them violently, that sharp ends cutting into his skin. Suddenly, he heard Sakura's voice.

"_Naruto! Sasuke-kun!_"

"Sakura!" he shouted, but his shout was lost over the loud crash of the waves. He gave up shouting and concentrated on reaching the island. By the time he reached it, he was tired and freezing and his cuts hurt.

'_Tomorrow, I'll look for them._' he thought before losing consciousness.

_To Naruto..._

Naruto had been able to swim towards the island without many problems. Now he sat on the beach wondering what to do next.

'_I know that they made it to this island, but where are they?_' he asked himself. Suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness. '_I'll look for them tomorrow._' he thought, curling into a ball and trying his best to fall asleep.

_The next day..._

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He got up, seeing something on the other end of the beach.

Naruto ran towards it. He staggered to a stop when he saw who it was.

"Sasuke!" he screamed, running to his teammate and looking over his wounds. He was covered in blood and several cuts were open and bleeding. He was unconscious and he was saying Sakura's name.

Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, wake up." he said.

No response.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" he shook his teammate harder, but to no avail. "Dammit..." he said quietly. He carefully lifted Sasuke's body into his arms.

'_I have to find Sakura._' he thought. He began running. He didn't know where to, but he was running and screaming Sakura's name.

"Sakura! Where are you?!"

_To Sakura..._

Sakura gasped, sitting up. She could have sworn that she heard Naruto shouting her name.

Sakura strained her ears, listening and, after a few minutes, she heard it again.

"_Sakura! Where are you?!_" Naruto shouted. He was fairly close, so Sakura started running towards his voice.

"Naruto!" she screamed. She kept running and suddenly stopped, hearing running footsteps coming from her left. Sakura ran towards them and nearly ran into Naruto.

"Naruto!" She threw her arms around him, almost making him lose his grip on Sasuke.

"Sakura...Sasuke's hurt. Badly. He won't wake up." Naruto said, his voice full of worry. Sakura looked down at Sasuke and saw that what Naruto had said was true.

"Come on." she said, spotting a cave. "We can stay there until we can build shelter."

Sakura carefully took Sasuke from Naruto, knowing that he had carried him for a long time while looking for her.

She and Naruto walked towards the cave and cautiously went inside. It seemed safe enough, so they sat down. Sakura gently put her hand under Sasuke's neck, lifting him slightly.

"Sasuke-kun. We need you to wake up. Please, wake up." she said, quietly. She looked up at Naruto. "Naruto? Do you think you could find a good place for water?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, got up, and left. Sakura looked back at Sasuke. Unconsciously, he whispered her name.

Sakura bent down so she could speak into his ear. "Sasuke-kun, I'm right here. Wake up."

A few seconds passed by and just when Sakura began to think that it wouldn't work, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. He tried to sit up, but his injuries hurt him.

"S-Sakura?" he asked, not believing that she was really there. Sakura gasped, and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, hugging him. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for a few minutes.

Sakura started to pull away, but Sasuke kept his hold on her. His head was on her shoulder and he was trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." he whispered, burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sakura was speechless. Slowly, she raised her hand and gently stroked his hair. "I forgive you, Sasuke-kun." she said quietly. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled.

He laid back down and he went white. Sakura remembered his injuries. She looked them over. They had all finally closed up, but they would have to be carefully monitored, to be sure that they wouldn't re-open.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke-kun. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Sakura assured him. Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes. Minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that I changed this chapter for those of you that already read it, but I have something else planned, so don't worry. They'll confess sometime in the next few chapters.**


	7. A New Shelter

_SasuSaku: Forever Love  
Chapter 7: A New Shelter_

__Sakura noticed that Sasuke was uncomfortable. '_Well, the ground is stone..._' she thought. '_I know! I'll gather some leave and grass and make a bed._'

She quietly left the cave and gathered big armfuls of leaves and grass. She went back to the cave and carefully and precisely made a bed for the three of them.

Sakura went outside and gathered more leaves. She carefully folded them into thin pillows and set them down on the bed. After it was done, she gently shook Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, I've made a bed. You'll be more comfortable." she said quietly. It took a few minutes, but with her gentle voice coaxing him, Sasuke slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. He laid down, resting his head on one of the pillows.

"Is that better?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled up at her.

"Yeah, that's alot better." he replied. A gust of wind suddenly blew into the cave and they both shivered. Sakura looked thoughtful.

"I'll make a curtain, but I'll need Naruto's help. You just rest." she gently kissed his forehead. She stroked his cheeks until he fell into a light sleep.

Just that second Naruto came back with coconuts and water in a bottle that he had brought with him. Sakura helped him set everything down.

When they were done, she said, "We're going to use this as our shelter, but first we need to build a curtain in front of the entrance to keep the wind out." Naruto nodded.

"I agree." he said. "This place does feel safe and it looks like there's gonna be a bad storm out there, so it would probably be safer to stay here." They both went outside and began weaving leaves together to make a curtain.

Using some string, Sakura tied the curtain above the entrance and they went back inside. The wind was still blowing, but didn't blow into the cave as much.

"That's alot better." Naruto said, sitting down next to Sasuke, who was still sleeping. Sakura got up.

"I'm gonna go get some sticks so that we can make a fire." she said, walking towards the mouth of the cave. "You stay here with Sasuke-kun." Naruto nodded at her and then she left.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He was still sleeping, but he was shivering. It did make sense. His clothes were still damp and even though there was a curtain in front of the entrance, so wind still did get inside.

Naruto shrugged off his jacket and carefully covered Sasuke with it. He got up and went to weave some more leaves into the curtain. He knew it would start getting heavier, so he tied more string to it to keep it from falling.

After he was done, barely any wind got into the cave. Naruto wiped his hands on his pants.

"That's about all I can do now." he said to himself.

"Looks good to me." a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw that Sasuke was sitting up.

"Thanks." Naruto replied with a huge grin. "How are ya feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks." Sasuke replied. He looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto shrugged. "She went out to get sticks for a fire. She'll be back any minute now." Just as he said it, Sakura walked in, a big bunch of sticks in her arms. She walked over and set down the stick near the bed.

"Glad to see you're up, Sasuke-kun." she said, smiling as she arranged the sticks in a pyramid shape. She turned to Sasuke. "Think you can manage a Fireball Jutsu?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled as he got up and, after doing a few hand signs, instantly blew out a ball of fire, scorching the sticks.

Sakura smiled, but that smile quickly faded away as she saw how tired Sasuke was. He was still standing, but he looked about to fall over. Sakura quickly went over to him just as he collapsed. She took him in her arms and held him close.

"Naruto, help me get him back on the bed." she said quietly. Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto obliged and lifted Sasuke up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down.

"He must have been exhausted. Those injuries really took a toll oh him." he said quietly, so as not to wake Sasuke up.

"We're all tired. It's been a long day. We'll look for food tomorrow." Sakura replied, laying down next to Sasuke. Unconsciously, he snuggled in close to her. "For now, let's all get some rest."

Naruto nodded and laid down on Sasuke's other side, keeping him warm. After a while, Sakura could hear Naruto lightly snoring. She carefully put his jacket over him.

"Good night, Naruto." she said quietly. Naruto muttered something in his sleep in reply. Sakura smiled and looked down at Sasuke.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun." she said and, after a few minutes, she fell asleep as well.

* * *

**So, how did you all like it? I thought it was pretty good. Anyway, I'm open to ideas so if you have any, don't be afraid to tell me about them. Believe me, you may be surprised as to what I do and don't agree with.**

**See you all next time. And I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**


	8. Hypnosis

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 8: Hypnosis_

Sakura gasped, waking up. She had felt Sasuke bolt up next to her. She looked at him. He was sitting up and trembling.

Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed that Sasuke had woken him up as well. He nodded to her and tried talking to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, it's okay..." he carefully touched Sasuke's arm, but he cringed away. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I think I know what's wrong. I may need your help calming him down if I'm right." she said. She looked at Sasuke and gently pushed him back down. He resisted.

"Sasuke-kun...Did you have another nightmare?" Sakura asked, remembering how Sasuke always woke up in the middle of the night, crying for his family.

Naruto seemed to understand what kind of dreams; he had heard about the massacre and he immediately felt bad for Sasuke.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun." Sakura was saying. She gently put her hand on his chest, trying to push him back on the bed again. '_His pulse is quick..._' she thought, her expression filled with grief for Sasuke and his family.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, not caring about the fact that they were rivals. "It's just a dream, Sasuke." he said quietly.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I need you to help me get him to fall asleep." Naruto said okay and asked Sakura what he should do.

"Just sit behind him." she answered. He did as he was told and Sakura turned to Sasuke. He was looking back at her, his eyes wide and his body trembling. Sakura remembered how she had helped him sleep all those years ago when they were kids.

Sakura opened her mouth, whispering the exact words she had when they were kids, "Sasuke-kun, please sit up. Look into my eyes." she said, softly and comfortingly. Sasuke, remembering what she did when they were kids, did as he was told.

"Now, just relax your body. Breathe in slowly through your nose and out through your mouth." Sasuke slowly took a deep breathe through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

Sasuke felt his body getting heavier as he relaxed. Sakura's voice stayed quiet as she spoke.

"As the relaxation grows in your body...Your body will feel heavier and heavier, and you will feel more and more relaxed with every second that goes by." Sasuke felt himself getting drowsy. His eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Keep your eyes open for a little longer, and keep them focused on mine, but let your consciousness drift away slowly. As you continue to relax your body, your eyes will feel heavier and heavier…" Sakura's voice was gentle, yet commanding.

"Now, I'm going to count down from five. When you hear me say "one" you will fall into a deep sleep. You will only wake up when I tell you to. Do you understand me?" she asked.

Sasuke wasn't aware he was speaking until he whispered, "Yes..." Sakura softly began counting down.

"_Five..._" she whispered, watching as Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes open and on hers.

"_Four..._" Sakura watched as Sasuke's body started to lean towards her.

"_Three..._" she watched as Naruto prepared himself. He realized why she needed him. To keep Sasuke from falling.

"_Two..._" Sakura prepared herself as well.

"_One._" she whispered. Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward. Sakura caught his limp body in her arms and gently laid him down on the bed.

"There, now we can all go back to sleep." she told Naruto. He nodded and they both laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

***READ THIS!***

**Sorry that this one was so short, but in the next chapter they will find more food supplies and we'll actually see some SasuSaku...Maybe. It all depends on what plans I have and if people want me to continue the story. So review if you want me to continue the story. If I don't get any reviews, then I will stop this story. So review.**


	9. Bad Storm

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 9: Bad Storm_

Sakura blinked her eyes open the next morning. '_Well, living on this island isn't going to be easy._' she thought. It was about then that she realized Naruto was missing.

'_Where is that baka?_' she asked herself. Just then Naruto burst into the cave.

"There's a big hurricane coming!" he exclaimed. "If we're gonna gather food and water from this island, we better get moving!"

Sasuke flinched in his sleep. Sakura rubbed his back and his face relaxed again. She shot Naruto a glare.

"Be quiet, you baka!" she whispered. "Now come on! If what you say is true, then we have to hurry." she said and they both rushed outside.

"Naruto you go catch some fish. Use your kunai to spear them. I'll find some fruits." Sakura said urgently. Naruto nodded and ran away. "Be careful! And hurry!" she shouted after him.

Sakura ran off and looked around for fruits. She spotted a banana tree and quickly used her kunai to cut them down. Next she found some more coconuts and shook the tree to get them down. She gathered them up and quickly rushed back to the cave.

* * *

_To Naruto..._

Naruto rushed to the water and quickly pulled out some string and a hook. He looked around for a sturdy stick. When he found, one he made a fishing pole. It wasn't long before he got a bite and a fish came splashing out of the water.

Naruto quickly stabbed it with a kunai. He repeated this a few more times before rushing back to the cave. Just as he started running, something box-shaped caught his eye.

'A crate from the ship! It must have floated away in the wreckage!' he thought excitedly and rushed back to the cave to tell Sakura.

* * *

_To Sakura..._

Sakura arrived back at the cave. Sasuke was still sleeping. Sakura didn't blame him. He was healing. She set everything down and Naruto rushed in. He set the fish down and quickly told Sakura about the crate.

"It was probably lost in the wreckage! We're lucky that it floated to this island!" Naruto said, grinning hugely. Sakura smiled.

"Let's go! Before the storm gets worse." she rushed out of the cave with Naruto following behind her. Within minutes they arrived by the crate. It took both of them to open it. They looked inside.

Sakura and Naruto began pulling items out.

Sakura pulled out a first aid kit. She looked through it and found needles and suture material, a large bottle of salt tablets, a flashlight, rolled gauze for bandages, pills to reduce fever, a thermometer, and alcohol wipes.

Naruto pulled out several blankets, several water bottles, matches, flares, and crackers.

"These will be really useful!" he said, grinning and setting the stuff aside. Sakura reached into the crate and pulled out a frying pan and some rope.

Sakura reached in and pulled out the remaining items. Shampoo, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and mouthwash.

"I guess they're obsessed with personal hygiene." Sakura said, giggling. She looked around and saw that the storm was getting pretty bad. "We should go." she suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said, helping her gather up the supplies. They ran back to the cave, being careful not to drop anything. They arrived at the cave and went inside. Sasuke was asleep, but he was shivering.

'_His clothes are still damp._' Sakura noticed, setting down the supplies and walking over to him. She carefully tugged his shirt off. Naruto walked over and put a blanket over him. Sakura gently took him in her arms, cradling his head to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun, we need you to wake up." she said quietly, brushing his bangs out of his face. '_He feels hot..._' she thought, feeling his forehead. She pressed her fingers to the side of his neck, feeling his pulse.

'_His pulse is slower than it should be..._' she thought. She gently shook Sasuke's shoulders. His eyelids opened halfway. Sakura smiled worryingly. "Hey..." she said softly.

Sasuke smiled sleepily up at her. "Morning." he said quietly, positioning himself comfortably in Sakura's arms.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around and seeing all the supplies. "What did I miss?"

"There's a hurricane coming, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were scared. She hugged Sasuke closer, as if to protect him.

Naruto walked over and put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay." he said.

"I promise."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one, but you have to review if you want it to be continued!**


	10. Together Forever

_SasuSaku: Forever Love  
Chapter 10: Together Forever_

__About and hour later, Sakura and Naruto gasped, both looking towards the mouth of the cave.

"I'm not the only one that heard that, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded.

"No, we heard it too." Sakura replied, looking at the supplies and debating whether of not they had enough. "The hurricane is coming. We should gather the stuff and move to the back of the cave."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and stood up. Sakura stood up as well and the three of them gathered up the supplies and quickly moved them to the back.

Sakura quickly went back and moved the bed. Suddenly, she realized. "Uhhh...Naruto, we forgot something."

"What?" he asked. Sakura looked at the charred sticks and he nodded. "We've got matches, but we forgot to gather some firewood."

Naruto stood up, quickly moving towards the mouth of the cave. "I'll go get some. I saw a bunch of sticks not far from the entrance." Sakura nodded.

"Be careful." she said, but Naruto was already gone. She looked at Sasuke and stood up, walking over to him.

Sakura led Sasuke over to the bed and they sat down. She pulled him into her arms again. He buried his face in her neck. Sakura gently stroked his hair.

"Sasuke-kun, please look at me." she said comfortingly. He slowly lifted his head and Sakura placed her hand on his cheek. "Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us." she brushed the bangs out of his face.

"It's just a storm. It'll pass just like any other." she said as Naruto rushed back inside, carrying a large pile of logs and sticks.

"Don't go outside whatever you do." he said, setting down the wood and walking over to them. "I could see the hurricane coming from right outside."

Naruto walked back to the pile of logs and sticks and arranged them in a a pyramid formation by the bed. He looked back at Sakura and Sasuke. "Should I light a match or should Sasuke do his Fireball Jutsu?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at Naruto. "Light a match. Sasuke-kun needs to rest." she said. Sasuke started to protest.

"Sakura, I-" Sakura cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shh...Sasuke-kun you're still healing. You need to rest. If you use up too much chakra, you can get sick." she said. Sasuke sighed and nodded reluctantly. Sakura wrapped a blanket around him and Naruto lit a match.

"You just get some sleep, okay?" she asked, letting him rest his head in the crook of her arm. Naruto got the fire going and walked over to them. He sat down. Suddenly, all three of them heard a loud thundering outside.

Sakura pulled Sasuke and Naruto close. "It's here." she said, grabbing a blanket and covering all three of them with it. Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around them both.

"We'll be okay as long as we've got each other." he said quietly. Sakura nodded and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"I love you both. You're my best friends. And best friends stick together to the end." she said, smiling sadly. "We'll all make it through this and we'll all go home."

She hugged them tighter.

"Together."

Sasuke turned his head to look at his teammates. "You two are my best friends and the only family I've got." he said quietly. "When we leave this island, we leave together."

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Yes." they said at the same time.

Sasuke smiled. "Together forever."

"Friends forever." Naruto said, grinning.

"Forever and always." Sakura added, smiling softly.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. I thought those words at the end were pretty good. And by the way, for those of you who didn't notice, those words they were saying at the end. That's how it got the title "Forever Love" Stay tuned for chapter 11.**


	11. Confessions

_SasuSaku: Forever Love_  
_Chapter 11: Confessions_

Sakura watched the entrance of the cave, as she listened to the hurricane get dangerously close to it. '_This is as far back as we can go..._' she thought, worried. Naruto started snoring and Sakura looked at him. '_He's out already?_'

She looked at Sasuke and found that he was still awake and watching the entrance of the cave as well. His expression was both thoughtful and worried. Sakura reached out and took his hand. Slowly, he looked at her.

Sakura smiled, squeezing his hand. "You okay?" he nodded and she carefully shifted him so that he was facing her. She hugged him tightly to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Sasuke relaxed against her.

"When do you think we'll be found?" he asked quietly. Sakura didn't want to lie, so she said exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knows that we're missing and has search parties out looking for us." Sasuke nodded and Sakura gently rested her hand on the back of his neck.

"We'll be found, but until then we all have to stick together." she said quietly. Sasuke leaned away to look at Sakura. She smiled at him and, without warning, she said the other thing that was on her mind.

"No matter what happens, just know that I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and, before he could say anything, she leaned and gently pressed her lips to his. She felt him tense and then slowly relaxed.

Sakura pulled back to look at his face. He looked dazed, but then he smiled. "I love you too." he said quietly. He suddenly looked serious.

"What are we gonna do to let people know we're here?" he asked. "We should make a sign saying 'SOS' out of rocks. If we see a ship, we light a flare."

Sakura nodded. "That means we may have to make a shelter on the beach." she looked thoughtful. "This could be where we go if a storm comes."

"Yeah, this place is great for storms." Sasuke said and yawned. Sakura giggled.

"Let's get some sleep." Sakura suggested. They both laid down and Sasuke carefully wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Good night." he said, closing his eyes. Sakura gently kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. i'm sorry i took so long and i'm sorry it's so short! -_-"  
The next one will be longer. I promise! :)**


End file.
